Moment d'aprés-guerre
by ooelisa
Summary: La guerre était finie et les royaumes allaient connaître la paix entre moment du quotidien, doute et avenir/ Recueil d'OS basé sur la voie Révélation/
1. Les gardiens de Valla

**Moment d'après-guerre.**

Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS Post-Révélation sur les deux génération de Fates! Les textes sont indépendant et ne se suivent pas mais certains peuvent vous spoiler si vous n'avez pas fini Révélations

* * *

 **Texte 1 : Les gardiens de Valla**

Personnages: Percy et Kana, Arthur et la mère de Percy

 **Note d'auteur:**  
Ce premier texte m'est venu en tête après avoir fait les dialogues entre Kana et Percy ! Vu qu'ils sont les gardiens du camp dans ces dialogues, je trouvais ça amusant d'écrire dessus.

* * *

 _Message: J'aimerai remercier PetiteDaisy qui m'as aidée pour la correction de ce texte et des autres qui suivent  
_

* * *

Tout était calme.  
Trop calme.

"Tu vois quelque chose, Ace ? demanda Percy."

Ace grogna pour dire non.

"Bon, rien pour le moment."

Au même moment, un grognement de dragon se fit entendre.

"C'est rien, hein, c'est rien, dit Percy.  
-Bouh, lança une voix."

Terrorisé, Percy tomba par terre et se calma en voyant Kana, qui se mit à rire.

"Bon sang, Kana ! Préviens quand tu es là !  
-Désolé, mais si on veut être les gardiens de Valla, il faut être prêts à toute éventualité, dit Kana en aidant Percy à se relever.  
-Tu n'as pas tort ! Il faut rester prudents, un ennemi pourrait attaquer dans l'ombre ! Même si je pense qu'il finirait dans l'estomac d'Ace.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Un jour, Père a eu un accident, il est tombé sur Mère et Ace croyait que c'était un brigand ! Heureusement, il s'est calmé en voyant que c'était Père, même si le pauvre a cru qu'il finirait en cure-dent, expliqua Percy.  
-C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être drôle, dit Kana.  
-Enfin, continuons. Tu patrouilles de ce côté ! Moi, de celui-là, dit Percy.  
-Compris."

Kana s'en alla.

"Très bien, Ace, nous avons d'autres endroits à fouiller, dit Percy."

La patrouille se déroula sans problème.

"Percy, dit Kana.  
-Kana ? Tu as des nouvelles ?  
-Oui, enfin, euh, ta maman et ton papa sont tombés dans un trou."

Percy monta sur Ace.

"En route, Ace."

Volant sur le dos de sa wyverne, Percy suivit Kana qui s'était transformé en dragon pour le guider.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Percy s'approcha du trou où se trouvaient ses parents, Arthur et Setsuna.

"Mère, Père, vous êtes là ? demanda Percy.  
-Percy, tu tombes bien, mon fils ! En voulant sauver ta mère, j'ai atterri dans ce trou. Heureusement que ton ami était là pour chercher de l'aide, dit Arthur."

Setsuna ne dit rien mais connaissant sa femme, Arthur savait qu'elle était heureuse de voir leur fils.

Grâce à Ace, Arthur et Setsuna furent rapidement sortis du trou.

"Eh bien ! Encore une mésaventure, dit Arthur.  
-Heureusement que Percy était là, dit Kana.  
-Oui mais merci à toi aussi, Kana, dit Percy."

En effet, si Kana n'avait pas été là, Percy n'aurait jamais su que ses parents étaient dans ce trou.

"Mais j'ai une question, comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ce trou ? demanda Percy."

Ils étaient habitués, Ace et lui, à voir jusqu'où pouvait aller la malchance de ses parents, mais ce jour-là, la curiosité prit le dessus sur Percy.

"Oh, c'est simple, dit Setsuna."

Elle sortit une sorte d'objet de sa poche et le tendit à Percy.

"En Hoshido, on appelle ça des talismans porte-bonheur.  
-On voulait te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire ! J'espère que ce petit incident n'a pas tout gâché.  
-Oh merci, dit Percy en prenant ses parents dans ses bras."

Cependant, la malchance d'Arthur revint ! En effet, à peine Percy avait-il pris ses parents dans ses bras qu'Arthur retomba dans le même trou.

"Faudrait reboucher ce trou, dit Setsuna."

Au moins, cette journée avait beaucoup amusée les gardiens de Valla.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur:**

Voilà pour ce premier texte.

J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, notamment la fin ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas dit volontairement qui était la mère de Percy, mais j'avoue que le couple Arthur/Setsuna est assez marrant, sachant que ce sont tout les deux des malchanceux (même si Setsuna, c'est surtout de la maladresse), ça rend la chance de Percy encore plus ironique.

Bref, j'espère que ce premier texte aura plu.


	2. Une mère

**Texte 2: Une mère  
** Personnages: Sakura, Azura

 **Note d'auteur :**  
J'avoue ne pas être une grosse fan de la fratrie hoshidienne ! Cependant, j'ai beaucoup appréciée la relation sororale de Sakura et Azura, que j'ai trouvée assez touchante. J'ai beau préférer Elise, j'apprécie quand même Sakura qui est la seule que j'aime vraiment dans la fratrie hoshidienne.

Ce texte se concentre donc sur elles.

* * *

La guerre était finie mais, près d'un lac, la princesse Sakura se sentait mal.

Depuis la révélation que leur mère leur avait faite, Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir.

Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire que Mikoto était sa mère, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec elle ?

Cette pensée lui fit mal, elle aimait la reine Mikoto, qui avait agi comme une mère, et pas seulement envers elle ! Elle les avait élevés, elle, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi et même Azura.

En pensant à sa soeur adoptive, Sakura était perdue ! Elle aimait Azura, qui était comme une soeur pour elle ! Elle réapprenait à connaître Corrin mais les choses n'étaient pas si faciles.

Elle commença à craquer, ça devenait trop dur pour elle.

"Sakura, tout va bien ?"

Cette voix, Sakura la reconnaissait ! C'était celle d'Azura, une voix douce et calme.

"Oui, enfin...  
-Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, dit Azura."

Sakura hésitait mais se décida à parler.

"Je suis perdue, Azura.  
-Comment ça ?  
-La guerre est finie, nos royaumes sont en paix mais je ne cesse de penser à ce Mère nous a dit."

Azura essayait de réfléchir et comprit où Sakura voulait en venir.

"De ce qu'elle a dit avant de disparaître ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, dit Sakura d'une petite voix."

Voyant la tristesse de sa petite soeur, Azura la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer.

"Sakura, écoute! Je comprends que tu doutes mais sache ceci, peu importe que vous ne soyez pas liés par le sang, que se soit à la reine Mikoto ou à Corrin, vous restez sa famille."

Sakura se sépara de l'étreinte de sa soeur pour la laisser parler.

"Mais tu sais, même si elle est ma tante, je la considère comme ma mère ! Elle m'a aussi élevée comme sa fille, même si j'étais sa nièce.  
-Azura, est-ce que tu savais ton lien de parenté avec Mère ? demanda Sakura.  
-Non ! Je l'ai su peu de temps avant le retour de Corrin en Hoshido. Elle a demandé à ce qu'on parle toutes les deux, je me suis demandé pourquoi, alors je l'ai suivie."

Sakura ne dit rien pour laisser Azura finir son récit.

"Elle m'a avoué qu'elle connaissait ma mère : Arete ! Quand je lui ai demandé comment elle la connaissait, elle m'a avoué qu'elles étaient soeurs ! Elle n'a rien dit de plus, sans doute parce qu'elle savait le destin qui l'attendait et le choix que Corrin devrait faire.  
-Peut être qu'elle voulait que tu soutiennes Corrin comme tu l'as fait ?  
-Tu crois ? s'étonna Azura.  
-Oui, enfin non, je ne sais pas! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand Corrin n'a pas choisi, tu es restée à ses côtés.  
-Oui, elle avait choisi la même voie que moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber.  
-Azura, demanda Sakura.  
-Oui ?  
-J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous ! Même si nous essayons de rattraper le temps perdu avec Corrin, je veux que tu saches que tu restes une soeur pour moi.  
-Moi aussi, Sakura! Toi, Ryoma, Hinoka et Takumi, je vous considèrerai toujours comme mes frères et soeurs."

Sakura sourit et Azura fut heureuse de voir ça.

Cependant, devant l'expression mignonne de Sakura, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui pincer les joues.

"Azura ? s'exclama Sakura.  
-Désolée, Sakura, tu étais trop mignonne."

Malgré sa gêne, Sakura ne s'en plaignit pas.

La guerre était maintenant finie et même si Sakura rattrapait le temps perdu avec Corrin, elle était heureuse de la présence d'Azura.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

Voilà la fin de ce texte.

Comme je l'ai dit, je préfère la famille nohrienne mais j'aime malgré tout la relation de soeurs d'Azura et Sakura.

Après, c'est la seule fic parlant de la famille hoshidienne que j'écrirai mais si j'en écris d'autres, ce sera uniquement sur Azura et Sakura.

Les autres textes devraient un peu se concentrer sur la seconde génération mais il se peut que j'écrive un one-shot Takumi/Elise! Même si je ne suis pas fan de Takumi, bizarrement, j'aime beaucoup ce couple.


	3. Une histoire de cuisine

**Texte 3 : Une histoire de cuisine**  
Personnages : Kana et Velouria en tant que frère et soeur, Selkie

 **Note d'auteur :**  
Texte mettant un peu en avant un "don" que Kana a hérité de sa mère : la cuisine.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Kana, Selkie et Velouria étaient en train de préparer un petit pique-nique ! Avec tout le gibier que Kana et Selkie avaient ramené, il y avait de quoi faire.

Cependant, ce jour-là, Selkie comprit que les "aptitudes" en cuisine de Corrin ne se limitaient pas à cette dernière. En effet, elle s'aperçut que Kana avait lui aussi hérité des "talents culinaires" de sa mère.

La viande avait un goût infect, elle était trop cuite et Selkie n'osait pas le dire.

"Je reviens, lança Kana."

Puisqu'il se trouvait près d'un champ de fleurs, il était parti en chercher pour les montrer à sa mère.

Pendant qu'il était parti, Velouria, qui n'avait pas encore mangé, put voir l'expression décomposée de Selkie.

"Il y a un problème ?  
-Non, c'est juste que...  
-Kana a mal cuisiné la viande, comprit Velouria.  
-On peut dire ça ! Elle est trop cuite, j'ai la sensation de manger une semelle.  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Comme maman, Kana a beaucoup de mal avec la cuisine."

Selkie n'ajouta rien.

"Il va pourtant falloir lui dire ! J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de le prévenir, mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal, avoua Velouria."

Kana revint au même moment.

"Ah, te revoilà, lança Velouria.  
-Oui ! J'ai ramené ça pour toi, Velouria."

Il lui tendit une noix

"Oh, une noix ! Elle ira très bien dans ma collection, s'enthousiasma Velouria dont la queue s'agitait dans tous les sens."

La joie de Velouria mit Selkie mal à l'aise.

"Ah, au fait, Selkie, j'ai ramené ça pour toi."

Il lui donna une pomme.

"Où l'as-tu trouvée ? demanda Velouria.  
-Il y avait un pommier pas très loin, je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à Selkie.  
-Tu sais que je dois te rembourser cette dette, maintenant, lui rappela Selkie.  
-Hein ? fit Kana, étonné.  
-Elle a raison, tu as oublié que les Kitsunes remboursent toujours leurs dettes.  
-Ce n'est rien, tu sais, dit Kana.  
-D'accord, mais à une seule condition, accepta Selkie, un peu mal à l'aise.  
-Laquelle ? demanda Kana.  
-Lors de notre prochain pique-nique, j'aimerais que tu cuisines avec Dwyer ! Non pas que ta cuisine était mauvaise, c'est juste que je pense que de l'aide ne serait pas de refus, dit Selkie."

Elle était embarrassée de lui avoir demandé ça.

Quant à Velouria, elle espérait que Kana ne le prendrait pas mal au point de se transformer en dragon (ou en Ulfhedin) et de s'enfuir.

"D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir, accepta Kana.  
-Super, se réjouit Selkie, qui avait retrouvé son ton enjoué.  
-On fait la course, proposa Kana.  
-Et comment !"

Tous deux se mirent à jouer et Velouria les regarda tout en admirant la noix que son petit frère lui avait offerte.

Il faudrait qu'elle pense aussi à remercier Selkie quand elles seraient seules, pour avoir demandé à Kana de cuisiner avec Dwyer.

Mais pour le moment, elle décida de profiter de la journée.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur:**

Pour ce texte, j'ai voulu mettre en avant Kana mais aussi Velouria et Selkie ! Le fait que Kana et Velouria soient frère et sœur dans cette fic est volontaire, tout simplement car j'ai mis Corrin avec Keaton dans l'une de mes parties car j'avoue être une fan de ce petit loup (comme je l'appelle).

D'ailleurs, le running gag de la cuisine m'a bien fait marrer dans ce jeu mais le plus étonnant (où ironique) c'est que la seule personne à ne pas savoir cuisiner mais qui a malgré tout réussi un plat convenable est Setsuna, dans ses dialogues avec Azama.

Bref, je parle trop mais j'espère que ce texte aura plu.


	4. Le cadeau d'Elise

**Texte 4 : Le cadeau d'Elise**

Couple/Personnages : Elise/Takumi, Sakura, Peri

 **Note d'auteur :**  
Quatrième texte mettant en avant un de mes couples préférés mais qu'on ne verra sans doute jamais dans les fanfictions en français : Elise/Takumi ! Avec un peu d'amitié Elise-Sakura car j'aime trop leur duo, à nos deux petites princesses.

Au passage, j'aimerai remercier PetiteDaisy pour ces corrections ainsi que pour ces commentaires qui sont une vraie source d'encouragement

* * *

"Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais lui offrir ? se demanda Elise".

Dans les rues hoshidiennes, accompagnée de Sakura, Elise cherchait un cadeau pour Takumi.

"Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir quelque chose pour la chasse ! Takumi adore ça, lui proposa Sakura.  
-Non, ce serait trop facile".

Elise insistait vraiment sur ce point ! Elle voulait vraiment offrir quelque chose auquel Takumi ne s'attendait pas mais qui, en même temps, lui ferait plaisir.

"Pourquoi pas un ruban ? hurla une voix à l'arrière".

Elise et Sakura furent prises par surprise par la voix qui n'était autre que celle de Peri.

"Peri, fais attention! Si les gens te voyaient parler comme ça, ils auraient peur, réagit Elise sur un ton franc.  
-Un ruban, je suis sûre que ça peut être un beau cadeau ! Et puis, j'en ai offert un à Hinata mais il me l'a rendu en disant qu'il m'irait mieux qu'à lui ! Après, on dit qu'offrir un ruban et voir la personne aimée le porter est un signe d'amour même si pour Hinata et moi, c'est différent, expliqua Peri.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux traditions Hoshidiennes, Peri, s'étonna Sakura.  
-Je l'ai fait pour Hinata ! C'est parfois un gros bêta mais je l'aime et je tuerai tous ceux qui lui feront du mal y compris tous les marchands qui tenteront de le plumer, répondit Peri de façon enjouée".

La façon dont Peri avait parlé à la fin fit frissonner les marchands des alentours ! Au moins, ils avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient plus essayer d'arnaquer le vassal du prince Takumi s'ils tenaient à la vie.

De son côté, Elise réfléchissait ! Peri avait peut-être raison sur le fait qu'offrir un ruban serait intéressant et se rapprocherait des traditions Hoshidiennes.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait aimé faire découvrir la culture nohrienne à Takumi, de la même manière qu'Hinata avait fait découvrir la culture hoshidienne à Peri, mais cela ne serait pas facile, Hoshido n'étant pas encore totalement ouverte à la culture nohrienne.

Cependant, Elise se rappelait que Sakura lui avait parlé d'une boutique qui vendait des objets issus des cultures des deux pays ! Xander avait déjà laissé une boutique de ce genre s'installer en Nohr et vu ce qu'Elise avait vu là-bas, elle trouverait sans doute plus facilement un cadeau pour Takumi.

"Sakura, cette boutique qui vend des objets de Nohr et d'Hoshido dont tu m'as parlé, elle est située où ? demanda Elise.  
-Je crois qu'elle est située au fond de la ruelle à l'entrée de la grande place, lui répondit Sakura".

Au même moment, Elise vit que Takumi n'était pas loin.

"Oh non, Takumi est là, ça va gâcher ma surprise, s'inquiéta Elise.  
-La grande place n'est pas très loin, Elise ! En allant dans cette direction, tu devrais la trouver sans problème, indiqua Sakura.  
-Super ! Merci Sakura, désolée si je te laisse, s'exclama Elise en partant en courant".

S'aidant des indications de Sakura, Elise courut mais tomba.

"Aïe".

En se relevant, elle put voir une boutique qui avait une insigne montrant les blasons de Nohr et d'Hoshido.

"C'est sans doute ici".

Elle y entra et put voir une marchande aux cheveux roux.

"Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? demanda la marchande".

Étonnamment, Elise avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vue dans la boutique qui se trouvait à Nohr ! Peut-être qu'elles étaient de la même famille ?

"Excusez-moi, je cherche une boutique vendant des objets provenant des cultures hoshidienne et nohrienne, et je voulais savoir si..., dit Elise.  
-Vous êtes au bon endroit et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous vendons de tout, autant d'objets culturels nohriens qu'hoshidiens, expliqua la marchande après avoir interrompu Elise.  
-C'est vrai ? Vous vendez des accessoires et des jeux de société ou encore..., demanda Elise.  
-De tout, lui confirma la marchande".

Elise chercha et finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait offrir ! Elle décida d'aller payer tout en laissant la marchande lui emballer ce qu'elle avait acheté.

"Merci, madame, remercia Elise en sortant du magasin.  
-Merci et revenez quand vous voulez, répondit la vendeuse en faisant ses comptes".

* * *

 **Plus tard au château Shirasagi**

Takumi se dirigea vers l'aire d'entraînement quand une présence lui sauta dessus par derrière.

"Takumi".

Se retournant, Takumi vit Elise, qui lui sauta dans les bras. Il ne réagit pas mais il était habitué au caractère ensoleillé d'Elise ! En fait, il était heureux quand elle était là même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître face aux autres, y compris quand Sakura où Hinata étaient là.

"Elise ! Sakura m'a dit que tu serais de visite mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui".

Elise remercia intérieurement Sakura de l'avoir aidée.

"Je voulais te faire la surprise, expliqua Elise".

Se séparant de lui, elle prit le paquet qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt et le tendit à Takumi.

"Tiens Takumi, c'est pour toi".

Takumi était assez surpris qu'en plus de venir lui rendre visite, Elise lui offrait un cadeau.

En retirant le tissu, il put voir un jeu d'échec accompagné d'une écharpe.

"Merci Elise.  
-De rien! J'espère que le fait que ce soit nohrien et non hoshidien ne te gêne pas.  
-Non ! Si ça peut te rassurer, ça me fait plaisir".

Le fait de recevoir un jeu d'échec lui fit plaisir car Elise lui en parlait souvent durant la guerre et il avait beau y jouer avec Léo quand ils se voyaient, il était content d'avoir son propre échiquier.

"On fait une partie ? proposa Elise, sortant Takumi de ses pensées.  
-Oui, accepta Takumi.  
-Super, sautilla Elise.  
-Elise ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime, lui dit Takumi en détournant le regard.  
-Moi aussi, gros bêta, répondit Elise en l'enlaçant".

Takumi était surpris de la réaction d'Elise mais il ne s'en plaignit pas et répondit à son étreinte.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**  
Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne suis pas fan de Takumi mais j'ai beaucoup aimée ses dialogues avec Elise et honnêtement, je n'ai pas regrettée de les avoir mis ensemble ! C'est d'ailleurs l'un de mes couples préférés possibles sur Révélations, raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu leur consacrer un texte mais surtout car je sens que ce couple n'aura jamais de fic en français, même si, après, j'espère me tromper ! Par contre, je préviens d'avance, que se soit Takumi où Léo, je ne compte pas faire d'OS les mettant en couple avec F!Corrin car je préfère que sa relation avec ses deux familles (malgré ma préférence pour la fratrie Nohrienne) reste familiale.

Pour revenir au OS, j'ai laissé des petites références par rapport à certains dialogues du jeu comme Hinata qui se fait plumer par des marchandes (chose mise en avant dans ses dialogues avec Mozu) où encore le rang B de Takumi et Elise même si l'idée de l'écharpe m'est venue avec Fire Emblem Heroes vu que Takumi était un personnage qu'on pouvait avoir dans le focus de Nouvel An ! Par contre, la partie où Peri parle du ruban est inspirée de la tradition du White Day qui est en quelque sorte la Saint-Valentin japonaise.

Enfin, c'est ma plus longue note d'auteur mais j'espère que ce texte aura plu ! D'ailleurs les connaisseurs de Fire Emblem reconnaîtront sans doute la "marchande".


	5. Souvenir

**Texte 5 : Souvenir**

Personnages: Camilla et Shiro en tant que mère et fils, Corrin, Elise et Léo.

Note d'auteur :  
Petit texte sur le personnage de Camilla ! Je vous laisse lire pour le découvrir.

Et j'en profite pour remercier PetiteDaisy pour ces corrections et commentaires, ils sont une vraie source d'encouragement et de motivations

* * *

Quand elle voyait son fils, Camilla ressentait une pointe de nostalgie.

Le voir s'occuper de ses cousins, le fait qu'il joue le rôle du grand frère, cela lui rappelait sa vie à Nohr avec ses frères et sœurs.

"Ne pleure pas, dit Shiro en essayant de réconforter Kiragi qui s'était blessé".

Kiragi ne pleurait plus, il s'était calmé.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Camilla qui avait assistée à la scène ! Cela lui rappela un souvenir de quand Corrin et Elise mais aussi Léo étaient jeunes.

* * *

 _ **Des années plus tôt**_

"Tu comptes, grande sœur, et moi je me cache ? proposa Elise.  
-D'accord, répondit Corrin".

En voyant ses petites sœurs s'amuser, la jeune Camilla sourit ! Corrin était un vrai rayon de soleil pour elle, cette petite fille coupée du monde extérieur avait une candeur qui l'avait touchée, tout comme son autre petite sœur, Elise, qui était aussi un vrai rayon de soleil ! En les voyant s'amuser, Camilla se promit de veiller sur sa famille.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait avec un livre, une voix de petite fille la coupa dans sa lecture.

"Grande soeur".

Camilla se retourna.

"Corrin! Que se passe t-il mon ange? demanda Camilla en se mettant à sa hauteur.  
-Je ne trouve pas Elise! Je l'ai cherchée partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée ! J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, grande sœur, expliqua Corrin".

Camilla put voir ses larmes et prit Corrin dans ses bras.

"Ne pleure pas! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas bien loin ! Elle est très douée pour jouer à cache-cache, elle a sans doute trouvée une autre cachette".

Corrin se calma.

"Et si on essayait de la trouver ensemble ? proposa Camilla en essuyant les larmes de sa sœur.  
-C'est déjà fait".

Elles se retournèrent et virent Léo qui tenait Elise par la main.

"Elle s'était cachée sous une table dans la pièce d'à côté, si vous tenez à le savoir, expliqua Léo en détournant la tête.  
-Désolée, grande sœur, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, s'excusa Elise en baissant la tête face à Corrin.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Elise ! L'important, c'est qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé".

Elise sauta dans les bras de Corrin.

"Je t'aime grande sœur"

Corrin répondit à l'étreinte d'Elise et Camilla prit à son tour ses sœurs dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi, je vous aime mes petites sœurs, dit Camilla.  
-Tu nous rejoint Léo? demanda Elise.  
-Non, répondit Léo en faisant la tête avant de s'en aller".

* * *

 _ **Retour au présent**_

"Maman, demanda une petite voix ".

Elle se retourna et vit son fils.

"Tu vas bien? lui demanda Shiro.  
-Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas".

Camilla enlaça Shiro avant de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui surprit le petit garçon.

"Maman, tu me serres fort.  
-Parce-ce-que je t'aime mon ange".

Shiro fut surpris mais répondit au geste d'affection de sa mère.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

Voilà pour ce petit texte.

J'ai pour ma part bien aimée l'écrire, surtout que je trouve que Camilla et Shiro se ressemblent, d'où le fait que j'affectionne l'idée que Shiro ait Camilla comme mère ! C'est surtout car les dialogues de Shiro montrent un côté très grand frère avec les plus jeunes, que se soit avec Kiragi ou ses dialogues d'amitiés avec M!Kana, tout comme Camilla dans ses dialogues avec sa famille, raison pour laquelle, je trouve l'idée que Camilla et Shiro soient mère et fils intéressante dans Révélations.

Et puis, j'avais envie d'écrire un texte sur la famille nohrienne même si je me sens mal de ne pas avoir trouvé de moyen d'introduire Xander dans celui-là, même si après cet OS était du point de vue de Camilla ! Pour ceux qui tiennent à savoir, mon affection pour la famille nohrienne vient surtout du fait qu'ils me rappellent ma propre famille (je vais pas être trop perso à ce sujet) et pour moi, la famille c'est sacré.

Bref, j'espère que ce (court) texte aura plu.


End file.
